Spectacular
by morethanjust-a-fairytale
Summary: ."You were lonely? Now then Sweetie, we can't have that can we?"


**Spectacular**

The Doctor was sat in his swing seat, tinkering with the mechanics of his beautiful TARDIS. Wires and cables were flung aimlessly around the place. It didn't seem likely that any of them would return to their original place. Low murmurs of disagreement could be heard everywhere.

"Now then old girl," The Doctor said to the TARDIS, "Stop with moaning, do you want me to…" he was cut off by Amy shouting his name.

"Yes, Pond?" he bellowed back. Just then, she came down the ramp to see him.

"Me and Rory were wondering if, if…" Amy stuttered.

"Spit it out, I havent got all day." he said jovially, his toothy grin spread across his face.

"We were wondering if we could go home?" she said, her voice almost trembling. The Doctor's face dropped.

"What? Home, home? For good?" he sounded slightly defeated.

"No! Only for a holiday! We just want to see our parents. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, Amy! How long do you want? Two weeks? A month?" he questioned her, getting out of his swing seat.

"Would a month be alright?" The Doctor walked of to Amy.

"Yeah! Right, go and get packed, I'll set the coordinates to your time." he said smiling, although sadness could just be heard in his voice. Both of them hurried back up the ramp, springing into action. Five minutes later, Amy, Rory and the Doctor were all gathered in the console room.

"Well, see you soon Ponds." The Doctor smiled at them both; it not quite reaching his eyes.

"Don't get too bored without us!" Rory said over his shoulder. The Doctor gave him a half hearted chuckle as he closed the door. They were gone.

A week later, the Doctor was sat in the kitchen moping, eating a large tub of vanilla ice cream. He missed his friends - travelling time and space was no fun on your own. As he finished the two litre tub, the Doctor went in search of his beloved fish fingers and custard. When he has made them, he made his way to the library. Not every day had to be spectacular. The universe could be saved another day; today was going to be a lazy day. When he got to the library, which took twice as long, because the TARDIS decided to switch rooms around (probably to annoy him), he found his favourite bean bag and place his fish custard on the adjacent table. His favourite book was also there, a fairytale book written in Old High Gallifreyan. He opened it up to his favourite story, The Glistening Grass of Gallifrey. It was a perfect recollection of how he remembered his home planet. When he finished reading it, a single tear rolled down he cheek. As he turned his head, another book caught his eye. It was old, blue and shaped like his TARDIS. This was the one book he knew he could never read. River's diary. Why couldn't she be here, she was never boring. He could easily just re-materialise at the end of his month to pick Amy and Rory up, but felt he would be deceiving them in some way. No, he couldn't do that. He just had to pray the next three weeks flew by quickly. "Oh River. River!" he shouted to the air. "Please come here." The Doctor sounded as if he was wishing on a star, he said it with such passion. Just then, he heard a crack in the console room. Getting up, he ran to investigate.

"River!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Hello Sweetie." River said seductively.

"Wh… How did you get in here? The shields are up?"

"I just took them down remotely from my Vortex Manipulator." River was stood in front of him in a tight corseted to, with just a thong and a suspender belt on her bottom half. Her hair was pulled in the a beautifully messy bun. She had no make up on - which did nothing but accentuate her glowing skin. In one hand, she had a make up wipe, the other held her sheer skirt, ruffled up.

"Sorry, my love, you called me at a bit of an awkward time." she winked at him.

"You heard me calling you? How?" The Doctor questioned.

"Ahh, spoilers." How was it at that one word, his whole insides felt like tiny butterfly's trying to break free. River Song turned him into a blithering idiot, and didn't he love it.

"So, why did you bring me here?" River questioned. The Doctor froze. He couldn't tell her he wanted someone to be with because he was bored, could he?

"Well… Amy and Rory have gone back home for a while, and… and…" She cut over him.

"You were lonely? Now then Sweetie, we can't have that can we?" River Song was flirting outrageously. She sashayed up to him, swinging her hips slightly more than was actually needed. Her hands moved to his bowtie, which was a bit wonky, and had a splodge of custard on it.

"Fish fingers and custard?" she asked knowingly.

"Mmhmm." was all the Doctor could muster in response. He could feel her perfectly shaped breasts pushing into him. His gaze wondered down to her magnificent cleavage - it went on forever. River slowly undid his bowtie and discarded it on the centre console. It hung off one of the many levers spread across the console. Then, she undid his shirt with her teeth - the Doctor had trouble stifling back his moan. When River was done, she slowly licked up his chest. She could feel a rumble in his chest, and his hardness pressing into her hip. Subtly, Tiver ran her hand down to his bulge. This time, the Doctor couldn't stop a moan from escaping.

"Doctor?" River asked, her voice laced with filth.

"Y…Yes?" he stuttered, unable to form coherent words, such was his arousal.

"Fuck me." she whispered in a deep, sultry tone. River took his hand, as it seemed the Doctor was unable to move, and guided him to his bedroom. As she pushed his door open, she stared, bewildered.

"A car bed!" River exclaimed.

"Oh, Lord, sorry." he mumbled in apology, arms flailing as if independent from his body and jostled them both out again.

"Come on girl." he said pleadingly.

They heard a whirring noise and the door clicked open. There in the centre of the room was a gargantuan four poster; bigger than any either of them had seen. River ran and jumped onto the bed, spreading herself out as if to say "Come and get me Doctor." He did just that. The Doctor pounced on her, capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance (River was winning my a landslide), they were stripping their clothes off. When River got to he suspender belt, the Doctor broke off their kiss.

"Leave it on." his voice making all of her heat rush to the centre of her body.

"Ohh!" River moaned in delight.

The Doctor's hands wondered up to her heaving chest, pinching both her nipples simultaneously. Electricity was coursing through her body. Her hand moved to his throbbing sex. Her long nails dragged up his length. Moans were escaping from both now - they were trapped in a whirlpool of pleasure. River's hips thrust forward. "Please Doctor!" she moaned, pulling his hand to her core. As his long, slender fingers slipped inside her, River's legs gave way. She leant back on her elbows while the Doctor's fingers touched her in places only he could reach. The Doctor was also nipping and sucking along her collar bone. Shivers were sent to her centre at every touch. He could feel and hear River getting closer. Her breath was coming out in ragged jolts. "Ohh!" she screamed as the Doctor finally pushed her over the edge. After a minute or two, River caught her breath again.

"That was… amazing." she said, still having trouble speaking.

"Why thank you." The Doctor replied rather cockily. River rose to her knees.

"Your turn." she said seductively.

"No. I want to be inside you." he said, trying to sound assertive.

River simply smiled in reply and pushed him down. She slowly straddled him, making sure to grind her hips where he most wanted to be touched. He was the one moaning now. Tantalisingly slow, River lifted her hips and guided him into her. He filled her completely. She had complete control - this thought made her hotter and she bounced faster and harder on him. Moans of ecstasy now filled the TARDIS. When they were nearing their climaxes, River reached down and felt herself to bring her over the edge. The Doctor, seeing this, forcefully erupted inside her, making her spill over the edge too. "DOCTOR!" River screamed hoarsely, the events of today clearing sounding from her throat. Slowly, River rolled off him and pulled the covers over them. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, the Doctor spoke.

"You weren't lying."

"Lying?" she asked, confused.

"when you said you were quite the screamer." she laughed happily at this, whilst saying, "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You're right. I love you."

Not every day had to be spectacular, but this one certainly was.

**A/N: this is the first smutty story i've written in a long time, please review, I'd love to know what you think 3**


End file.
